


Big Bad Wolf

by Inu_Sama



Series: TEEN WOLF [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, M/M, OP Scott, Out of Character, Slow To Update
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-09-07 05:03:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16847653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inu_Sama/pseuds/Inu_Sama
Summary: Set in Season 1(i think) the day after feral alpha peter attacks the gang at the school. Scott locks onto the scent and follows it to the hospital and finds peter. He gains perspective, something that will have a butterfly effect on the series - though some things are still unavoidable, that's a fact of life."For all intents and purposes, he was here for entirely innocent reasons."





	1. Found You~

_~SCOTT~_

Scott grimaced at the sickness he could smell in the air, it hit him like a wall of antiseptic and despair when he walked in - something that becoming a wolf hadn't changed. He'd always hated hospitals, for all that his mum was a nurse.

The smell of chemicals and the blinding amounts of white had always nauseated him, the depressive atmosphere in some wards making his skin crawl. Becoming a wolf had only dialed the experience up to eleven.

Still, the Alpha terrorising the neighbourhood was apparently here….somewhere. When he'd been called out, his wolf had locked onto the other's scent and Scott had followed it all the way here.

He was alone, Stiles was totally grounded after the stunt they pulled at the school--it was a miracle Scott himself had been allowed out. Though, to be fair, his mother thought he was at Deaton's. All the more reason for him to stop standing in the doorway like an idiot.

She might have been set to work two twelve-hour shifts over the next three days on the other side of the building in ER, but he wouldn't underestimate his terrible luck.

It would be just like the universe to shove her at him the moment he was trying to avoid her the most. Melissa McCall may be human, but she was the scariest woman he knew, Alison's mum a close second - if only because the woman would actually try to kill him if she knew what he was.

Despite the bombardment on his senses, Scott could still pick up the scent of 'Alpha' and he followed it, trying to walk as if he knew exactly why he was there and who he was seeing.

Stiles had shown him more than once that if you did something with total confidence, most people wouldn't question it. Scott was always impressed with his best friend's ability to bullshit his way so effortlessly through any situation, a trait he hoped he could pull off now as he waved to a nurse sitting at the counter with a charming smile.

She smiled back and let him walk right past and into one of the smaller wings of long-term care. He let out a relieved breath when he was out of sight, running a hand through his hair, skin brushing against the shaved sides.

After numerous remarks from both Stiles _and_ his mother--he swore they had secret meetings about these things behind his back, it was so uncanny that the both of them would start on him about his hair at roughly the same time--Scott had finally caved and got a haircut.

It was still somewhat long on the top and swept to the side while the rest was clipped short - shorter than anything he'd had since he was a kid because some assholes kept grabbing it during his Judo lessons.

It still threw him for a loop sometimes to feel that familiar prickle against his fingers - not to mention being able to actually _see_ without streaks of black clouding his vision. He was vain enough to admit that it didn't look half bad, some of the girls in class had certainly been giving him a once or even _twice_ over.

Not that he was interested in that kind of attention, well, not from _their_ side of the fence anyway.

He shook his head to get his thoughts back on track, hand falling from his hair as he took in another lungful of crisp ammonia and lemon-scented soap. Under that was the faint trail he'd been following all afternoon, of earth and blood and…something _wild_ that Scott could only attribute to the smell of another wolf.

Derek smelt the same, to an extent. It was mostly buried under fresh linen and rain. The trail, though faint, was enough to lead him straight down the hall and to the right, this place significantly quieter.

He could tell people didn't visit this end of the wing much, the only scents he could pick up were the wolf's and lavender mixed with antiseptic - which was probably the nurse that was more than likely tending to them.

Scott had known from the moment he was taken to the hospital that the Alpha was more than likely a patient here. He doubted someone with such a feral wolf could be a nurse or doctor, it just didn't add up.

So…they were a long-term patient, probably unable to leave or spend their moon's the right way.

Scott knew how antsy the moon could make a wolf, he'd taken to running through the woods with a heavily reluctant Stiles to supervise just so he didn't go crazy and hurt someone. He stopped at a glass sliding door that was like all the others spread out down the hall.

He peered in and saw what had to be the Alpha sitting in a wheelchair with his back to the door, facing the window. It wasn't a bad view of the woods outside, but Scott kind of felt like it was a bit cruel - like putting a roast in front of a starving man and telling him he could only look at it.

It was then his situation really clicked, this was the Alpha-- _his_ Alpha.

This could either go very right or very _very_ wrong. Nobody knew he was here, Deaton thought he was taking the day off and his mother thought he was working. Stiles--well, his best friend had more important things to worry about than keeping an eye on him, he was sure.

Scott drew in another breath, the smell of earth richer than before, with a small amount of ozone - similar to the rain he could always smell on Derek, but different. The blood was faint, old. Like a wound was finally closing.

He slid the door open before he could change his mind, before rationality(which sounded disturbingly like a whiny Stiles) could overpower his curiosity.

Checking the hallway one last time, Scott stepped into the room and closed the door. He thought about pulling over the curtain but eventually realised that might be more suspicious than the sight of a strange teenager talking to a coma patient.

For all intents and purposes, he was here for entirely innocent reasons. Just visiting a family friend. The Alpha didn't so much as twitch when he entered, but Scott could still feel that he had the man's attention.

Cautiously(because no matter what anyone said, he _wasn't_ an idiot), Scott made his way over. He picked up a chair on his way and planted it just out of arm's reach in front of the wheelchair.

Scott let his backpack hit the floor with a soft thump and sunk down into the dining-style chair backwards, curling his forearms around the dark wood.

Throughout all this, the man didn't so much as blink, dulled blue eyes staring listlessly past his head and out the window at all the greenery. He was younger than Scott had been expecting, mid to late twenties or early thirties.

He didn't look all that older than Derek, to be honest. Faint lines of what looked like burns covered most of the left side of his face, the skin shiny and pink like it was still healing.

He was wearing a thin cardigan and had a scratchy blanket covering his legs, scarred and calloused hands folded placidly on his lap.

He looked…harmless.

Scott snorted.  _Right_.

Another moment of silence passed and Scott sighed, propping a fist against his cheek as he watched the air conditioner play with the tips of the Alpha's dishevelled light brown hair.

"I think I kind of get it now." he offered into the quiet, his ears picking up the faint chirping of birds outside. He felt a prickle of awareness on the back of his neck and he knew the Alpha was fully focussed on him now, despite the almost comatose state of his body.

"I mean, you're definitely aware in there, right? I can practically _feel_ you burning holes into my face." he half-joked with a crooked grin, looking for any sort of reaction.

A nerve in the man's right eye twitched slightly and Scott couldn't help but lean a little closer in curiosity. When nothing else happened, he let his hand drop from his face to hang over the back of the chair between them. He looked around the nauseatingly bright white room with barely concealed distaste, it was just so _bare._ It was depressing.

"And if you're in _here_ , it's been a _long_ time. There aren't any other scents in here except what I think is a nurse, so you don't have anyone visiting..." Scott grimaced, remembering what Derek had said about wolves being primarily pack animals. How people like them can go feral without one.

Now that he was here, it all made a scary amount of sense. The Alpha needed _help_ , not to be slaughtered like Derek wanted.

"So...I get it. If there's even a _shred_ of your sanity left at this point then you're _a lot_ stronger than me." Scott couldn't even imagine how frustrating, how _terrifying_ it must be to not have any control over his own body. To not be able to run free on the full moons--well, in harmony with his wolf anyway. A rampaging feral didn't count.

"I can't even imagine what the _smell_ of this place is doing to you--even before you turned me, I always hated it." Scott felt his lips curl in amusement as the last time he was forced here came to the forefront.

"Broke my collarbone when I was a kid, the first and last time I let myself be forced here." His eyes strayed to the left a little, away from the Alpha as more memories surfaced.

He thought of a chubby cheeked Stiles running around the overgrown backyard at his dad's place, the grass long enough to almost swallow them and his smile grew.

"My friend dared me to climb the giant oak in his backyard--called me chicken and everything. So of course I got my scrawny ass up that tree just to see that little shit put in his place." Scott huffed in amusement, missing the minute twitch of the Alpha's lips, the small spark in those eyes.

Scott's smile fell a little as the memory got to his least favourite part, the fear and panic he felt. The absolute _mess_ Stiles was afterwards.

"But about halfway up I had an asthma attack and I fell, damn near hit every fucking branch on the way down because that's just the kind of shitty luck I have--" Scott groaned and shook his head of the memories. Stiles' dad had been passed out drunk on the sofa so he'd had to race over to his neighbour's house while Scott lay screaming in the grass, the long blades itching his skin as the sun beat down on his face, blinding him.

There was a scuff of shoes on linoleum and Scott's head snapped up, his eyes glowing a vibrant yellow. He blinked the colour away, pushing his wolf a little further down as the glass door slid open.

"Damn, wasn't paying attention." Scott muttered before straightening as a stern looking woman in the typical white scrubs stepped in holding a clipboard, blonde hair tied back into a tight bun. She frowned when she spotted him, eyes narrowing.

"What are you doing in this room?" her voice was cold and sharp, like a snap of winter wind against his face. Scott made no move to get up, the only evidence of his irritation was the tightening grip he had on his forearm.

He raised his eyebrows indignantly at her tone, like she was the one interrupting, like he was _supposed_ to be here and that she was being irrationally rude.

"I'm visiting my uncle," He only _just_ managed to make his voice sound polite but confused, the snarky 'obviously' snagging on the tip of his tongue at the last moment.

The nurse pursed her lips and flipped through the papers on her clipboard, frown deepening. He could feel the Alpha's gaze roam his face, leaving a trail of fire in its wake.

" _You're_ Derek Hale?" She asked, sounding more suspicious the more she looked at him. Scott hid his surprise even as more puzzle pieces fell into place. Oh, he was going to have _words_ for Derek when he got out of here. Scott scoffed, leaning back as he channeled his inner Stiles.

"That douche canoe? He wouldn't know what family meant if it bit him in the ass. No, I'm his cousin Scott." It was a risky move, he knew. He was banking on this woman not having extensive knowledge of the Hale family genealogy.

His heart was beating a mile a minute even as he picked at the dirt under his nails with his boots crossed through the legs of the chair, waiting for her to either go away or kick him out.

"Why aren't you on the register then?" She asked and damn if she wasn't tenacious. That got his hackles rising a bit with his own suspicion. Why was she interrogating him? She obviously didn't give a shit about the Alpha-- _Peter_ , he remembered Derek calling him--so why did she care so much about this?

Scott resisted the urge to glare at her, grip turning almost bruising on his arm as he struggled to control himself. Something fishy was definitely going on and he didn't like it one bit.

"I only just found out about our c-connection, it was too painful for my mom to bring it up." He said solemnly, his voice purposefully hitching on the word 'connection' as he eyed her from under his lashes.

He was testing to see if this horrible woman had an ounce of sympathy in her or if she was just a psychopath.

She was stone cold, sneering slightly like the sight of his grief was disgusting. Without changing his expression, Scott growled under his breath, too low for human ears to pick up.

There was definitely something wrong, even if it was just a case of a care worker abusing their authority. Though he had the feeling it was more sinister than that.

She was too possessive of Peter for it to _only_ be something like that. The woman pressed the clipboard to her chest and stepped away from the door, expression smoothing out.

"Either way, visiting hours are over and you need to leave."

Scott let out a controlled breath and bent sideways to pick up his backpack before swinging his leg over the seat of his chair as he stood. He didn't bother putting the chair back where he found it, the nurse could deal with it.

Before he passed, he stooped down to press a kiss to Peter's temple, subtly squeezing the back of his neck. He'd never purposefully scent marked anyone before, so he didn't know if he was doing it right--but he could see some of the tension leave his Alpha so he figured he did alright.

"Bye, Uncle Peter. I'll see you tomorrow." He said cheerfully, straightening up as he slid his arms through the loops of his backpack. It was to reassure the man he wasn't alone anymore just as much as it was a warning to the nurse watching the interaction like a hawk.

She slammed the door closed as soon as he was through, pulling the curtain over. Scott huffed and made his way out of the hospital, it would be a long walk to Deaton's.

He checked the time to make sure his mother wasn't waiting in the parking lot. She would be driving him home on her break after all.

 

_~PETER~_

Peter listened to the footsteps of the little beta until they faded from his hearing, feeling more centered than he had in a long time. His temple and the back of his neck still tingled faintly from where warm bronze skin had met his.

The boy was different than he thought he would be, considering how fiercely the little wolf had fought against him with his friends back at the highschool.

It helped, having his beta somewhat accept him, to understand why he did what he did. But it wasn't enough, his wolf was still tangled up in grief and an overwhelming amount of rage that had six long years to condense into something malicious.

Laura, the stupid girl, had snapped their bonds and ran the first chance she got. He'd never liked her, when push came to shove she was selfish. The newly minted Alpha had just left him for dead, _him_ , her uncle. It was like she retained nothing of the Hale family teachings.

Derek was no different.

He was more focused on avenging his sister's death than helping him. Peter hadn't seen hide nor hair of him since he came back to Beacon Hills. And it had been _weeks_.

It stung, having the last of his family reject him not once, but _twice_. After the fire, they should have all banded together. They were stronger _together_. But no, he was apparently the only one that thought that.

"Now, Mr Hale. It's time for your medicine." The She-devil chirped with far more enthusiasm than was appropriate as she kicked Scott's chair out of the way to make room for the tray she'd rolled over from the corner.

She pulled a small phial filled with purple liquid from her pocket and a needle from the drawer under the tray. Peter wanted to move, to knock the syringe from her hand, maybe even stab her in the eye with it--just _anything_ but to have more poison shoved into his veins.

But...all he could do was growl and hiss at her like some stupid cat that didn't like bath time.

It was infuriating.

Peter's breath hitched when the needle was jabbed into the first available vein with more force than necessary. Soon it felt like a million razor blades were slicing underneath his skin as his body spasmed in the wheelchair, mouth open in a silent scream.


	2. Truths

_**Scott** _

The next day Derek damn near tackled him to the ground when Scott went to confront him at his house during his lunch period. He must have smelled the Alpha on him, or did he recognise the scent as Peter's? 

He would have asked but Scott was too riled up at both what had been done to Peter and the man-handling Derek insisted on. The younger beta snapped his head back to collide with Derek's chin while simultaneously stomping the heel of his boot on the wolf's instep. 

Predictably Derek yowled and stumbled back, face morphing into beta-shift. He looked mad now. Good. Scott considered stating why he was here, but he figured beating the shit out of him first would go a long way to lessening the outrage he could feel pulsing alongside his racing heart.

"Oh, you're on now, McCall. Fuckin' bring it!" Derek roared and Scott obligingly melted into his beta-shift almost seamlessly, taking up a fighting stance. 

After some unseen signal, they charged each other, bodies colliding with a thunderous crack like two boulders falling against each other. 

Scott was a dirty fighter - it was why he was eventually kicked out of Judo - he used everything, teeth, claws, elbows, you name it. When Derek caught him in a chokehold, Scott jerked downwards so his teeth could sink into the bare flesh there, twisting his lower body so he could knee Derek in the gut.  _ Hard _ .

When the wolf sunk to the ground wheezing and clutching his bleeding arm, Scott kicked him forward from behind and sat on his back, hand wrapped around the back of his neck as the other pinned his uninjured arm in a chicken wing hold. 

Derek spent a few minutes thrashing and growling before he eventually accepted there was no way to throw him off and slumped bonelessly against the leaves.

Ice blue eyes sliced up to meet his, anger and grudging respect swirling like a storm until they were less icy and more dark grey. Scott knew this had to sting his pride a bit, being done in by a newly-turned beta that was at least several years younger than him. 

But his blood was still pumping with adrenaline and the fact that he  _ fucking won _ \--to stop the exhilarated laugh from bubbling past his lips.

"Why are you here, McCall?" Derek hissed at him, struggling to free himself again. Scott stopped laughing, reminded of his reason for beating the older wolf up in the first place and he licked the blood--Derek's blood--from his lips as he let his beta shift melt away. 

When he looked back down at him, Derek was stubbornly not meeting his eyes and Scott huffed before pushing off his back to his feet. 

"I'm here because of Peter, you know, the Uncle that you  _ left to rot? _ " Scott spat, scrubbing at the muddy stains on the knees of his jeans. Derek didn't immediately get up, but when he did all Scott could smell from him was shame and guilt, regret. 

It made Scott pause for a moment before he sighed and ran his hands through his hair. He debated whether or not to say any more, to tell him that his uncle was the asshole that killed his sister. 

It would put both Peter and Derek in danger, as no doubt nephew would go after uncle and Peter wasn't in control of his wolf enough to hold back.

But, in the end it wasn't something he could keep from Derek. It might even help if he could spin this right, make sure everyone could go home happy.

"He's the Alpha." Scott wanted to slap himself in the face at his blunt choice of words. What the fuck happened to spinning this the right way goddammit!? Derek was off like a shot, racing through the woods. For a moment Scott stood there like a dumbass, his mouth opening and closing like a goddamn fish before he let out a frustrated whine and went after the pigheaded beta.

"He needs help Derek! Not a fucking bullet to the face!" Scott hissed, running alongside the other wolf. They were almost out of the woods by the time he'd caught up, so there was no tackling the man to the ground and holding him there until he had full use of his mental faculties again. There were too many witnesses.  _ Human  _ witnesses.

It was already bad enough the family of the crazy bitch that started this in the first place, were in town - they didn't need said family of Hunters gunning for their asses. Well, anymore than they already were.

The best he could do was try and talk some sense into the stubborn idiot before they got to the other wolf's room and Derek eviscerated him. He ignored the way his stomach twisted painfully at the thought.

"He killed Laura!" Derek growled, only just stopping the shift as they finally breached the woods and hightailed it across the road in the direction Scott knew was the hospital.

"He's feral! He can't control himself!" Scott countered, making sure his voice didn't carry as they made their way through the residential area separating them from their destination.

It wasn't until they were standing outside Peter's room that Derek responded, hands balled into lethal fists - but thankfully minus any claws - as his dark gaze pierced the cardigan-plaid back sitting in front of the window.

"I don't care, Scott. He still killed her." He gritted out, as if he was only barely holding himself back - and maybe he was. Scott sighed in irritation as he fearlessly stood between the angry wolf and his retribution.

"Need I remind you of  _ why  _ he's feral in the first place, hm?" Scott pressed with a dangerous lilt to his words that almost made the other wolf shiver, pressing chest to chest with the electric blue-eyed creature. He refused to shrink in front of the other beta - let alone when they had his Alpha's attention.

The man may not be able to turn around and watch them, but there was no doubt he knew exactly what was happening - even through the glass sliding door.

Eventually the supernatural light bled from Derek's eyes, returning them to their natural stormy grey/blue as his gaze flicked from Peter back to Scott. The teen himself couldn't believe talking had worked, but he kept his gaze hard and unyielding, unaware of the red tinge his yellowed eyes had taken.

Derek wasn't, and it took everything in him not to react to the sudden change. He could already feel his wolf submitting to the not-quite-Alpha and grumbled under his breath before turning on his heel and stomping away.

"Fine." He ground out before turning the corner and out of sight.

Scott stared after him, somewhat bewildered, before the heat on the side of his face registered and he turned back to his Alpha. He slid the door open as quietly as he could and padded over to the older man.

He kneeled at the wolf's side, making sure there were at least three points of direct contact, even going so far as to lace their fingers together. Scott brought their entwined hands to rest over his heart, the pale skin of his Alpha colder than he would have liked even through the thin cotton of his shirt.

"I can't stay long, I'm only here on my lunch break but I thought that asshole could use a new black eye after what he and his sister did to you." Scott admitted quietly before he snorted, breaking out into rich laughter as the memory of their fight replayed in his head.

"Oh, you should have fucking seen his face! I totally got him!  _ Me! _ Had him pinned and everything!" Scott laughed, eyes closed in mirth. He didn't see the spark of warmth in those dark eyes, or feel the minute tightening of the hand in his.

"Sour-pup's pride definitely took a hit, that's for sure!" Scott sighed, it was fun messing with such a wet blanket. He could see why Stiles loved being such a little shit all the time. It was after a few minutes of quiet that Scott spoke up again.

"I had to tell him it was you, and I'm sorry for that - but I'm hoping I can beat some sense into him and get him to start helping you recover--I mean, all you need are pack bonds right?"   
  


_**Peter** _

_ I mean, all you need are pack bonds right? _

Peter could have kissed the boy, he was just so earnest in his desire to help him that it felt like he didn't deserve it. He'd done the unthinkable, after all. He'd not only killed family, but turned an innocent without warning or consent.

It could have been very problematic for Scott if he hadn't reignited the pack bond between them, one feral wolf running around Beacon Hills was one too many as it was. 

A part of Peter wanted to tell the pup exactly what that bitch was doing to him, to cry out for help - but a bigger part of him(probably the Alpha part) wanted to keep silent and try to do everything he could to endure, to protect his pup from the threat.

He could feel his wolf calming down bit by bit with the physical contact Scott initiated, the feeling of the steady  _ thump thump thump _ of his heart against the back of his hand was incredible after so long dealing with harsh cold touches and painful grips. 

It was a warmth that sunk right into his bones and he wanted to sigh and close his eyes, bask in that sunny presence a little longer.

But it wasn't meant to be, for Scott was already getting to his feet. The desperate part of him was screaming in his head for his beta to  _ stay, don't leave him!  _ but as always, he couldn't even blink. The wolfsbane in his system was still too thick. 

Scott let go of his hand, placing it gently back in his lap. He got one last sunny smile, a kiss to the temple and a subtle squeeze to the back of his neck that did more to relax him than anything else.

"Sorry, gotta go-- _ wait _ , what the  _ fuck is that? _ " His beta hissed, pressing a cold nose directly into the crook of his neck, right over the pulse point where the scent was strongest. 

Silky soft dark hair brushed against his cheek and he inhaled the sweet scent of oranges, something he realised he missed. Something he hadn't had in over six years. 

One never knew just how much was taken for granted until it was stripped from them. Just the simple act of peeling his own orange and eating it was becoming a foreign subject.

He was fed through a tube, he couldn't very well chew and swallow on his own, after all. And what he was fed was nothing but tasteless, colourless mush he was half convinced didn't even have any organic ingredients.

Peter had a moment of dread/glee when Scott let out a low menacing rumble as he obviously recognised what it was; wolfsbane.

"It's her, isn't it? I'll  _ gut  _ her,  _ I'll fucking obliterate her! _ " His fantastic beta growled, fingers pressing almost possessively into the skin on the back of his neck - as if to erase the evidence of what sweet  _ Jennifer  _ did.

He almost wished he could let him, too.

But he couldn't put his beta in danger like that again, not after all the help the pup was already giving him just by being here.


End file.
